


As Golden as the Sun

by Anonymous43



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Love/Hate, M/M, Sex, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous43/pseuds/Anonymous43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pizza, beer, and a long night of push and pull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Golden as the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

"Liam?"

"What do you want, Zayn?"

"Can you maybe move your big ass head? I can't see."

 "Why don't you fucking move then, Jesus."

The bickering isn't abnormal. Liam and Zayn have always bashed heads like this, at least, as long as Zayn remembers. They're the exact opposites of each other. Zayn likes his art, his classic books, his calm nights laying on the roof smoking until his mind completely at ease. Liam on the other hand likes competition, athletics, pushing himself until he's uncomfortable and drinking until he can't remember why he was uncomfortable in the first place.

Zayn shifts in his seat and has to basically lean onto Harry's lap to see the television. It's uncomfortable, and even though Harry doesn't mind, Zayn becomes agitated and can't stop fidgeting. 

"Sit still Zayn, I mean seriously! You're making so much noise I can't hear." Liam is of course the only one in the room to complain. 

Zayn eventually gives up and takes the anger boiling in his stomach to another room. The kitchen is empty, calm, and cold. Zayn lights a cigarette, knowing the owner of the house, Harry, won't care. He opens the window above the sink and lifts himself up on the counter to get a better view of the world outside. It's dark and silent, as he expected it to be. It's 2:30 in the morning and Harry lives in this suburb that is home to elderly people and young families. The only noise is crickets and the occasional dog bark.

Harry walks into the kitchen only a few moments after Zayn has situated himself on the counter. He grabs a beer out of the frigde and offers one to Zayn.

"No, I'm good mate, thanks." Zayn declines quietly and takes another drag on his cigarette.

"You know Liam doesn't mean to be that way, right?" Harry twists the top of his beer off and chugs half of the bottle without blinking.

"That's what you always say. But he never quits, does he? The only reason I even have to put up with him is you. You're our only mutual friend you know,"

"I know,"

"I just wish he'd give it a rest. I'm not some asshole. I'm not the idiot he thinks I am." Zayn is trying to get the anger boiling inside of him to subside but it just doesn't. He's tired of being pushed around by Liam whenever he is around. Honestly, Zayn wishes that Harry would just stop inviting Liam. After all, Harry has known Zayn since he was two, but has known Liam for what, a few years?

"I think he's threatened by you, Zee," Harry shrugs and then laughs a bit, "I mean, you're pretty cool."

Zayn rolls his eyes and looks back out the window, hearing Harry leave the room. As much as he's tried to make hanging out with Liam work, it just doesn't. And Zayn doesn't get it. How could Harry even have a friend like Liam? Harry's so...nice? Kind? Relaxed? And Liam's just a big ball of noise and anger.

It takes Zayn awhile to get himself under control, and by the time he gets back into the living room Harry is at the door paying for the pizza they ordered over an hour ago. The delivery service has a "If it takes more than thirty minutes it's free" policy, but Harry is paying him anyway, because that's the kind of guy Harry is. As soon as Harry sets the pizza on the table and closes the door though, Liam is at it.

"Why'd you pay him anyway?" Liam asks, "It took him forever to get here! I'd have given him shit."

Louis, another friend of Harry's, and Niall--Harry's cousin?--both nod in agreement but Zayn can't help but to get pissed. So what? It took a little extra time but the guy is working in the middle of the night and has to drive pizza around to shitheads all night.

"I dunno, Liam," Harry opens the cheese pizza and takes a slice, "I mean, it wasn't just his fault. And I'm sure going back with no money isn't exactly what the boss wants to see,"

"Well fuck that. Who cares? You can't do your job right, don't expect to get paid." Liam is on Zayn's nerves so bad he feels like he may explode. Zayn is usually pretty contained and calm but he just can't do that right now.

"Maybe he's new Liam. Maybe this was his first delivery alone and he's nervous and maybe his GPS broke and maybe he's had the worst day of his life today and his tips are the only thing that puts food on the table for his kids, because his wife was killed in a car accident and he lives every day carrying all that shit on his back and relying on a job where shitheads like you don't care or think."

The room goes quiet. Zayn rarely speaks his mind like that, and Liam looks more taken aback then anyone. In fact, he looks a little impressed.

"You're right," Liam almost whispers after a few moments, "Yeah, you're right. Sorry I was being a dick,"

And that's that. They eat pizza and keep watching television.

When the pizza boxes are empty Harry breaks out the shots, and pours way more than he should. They don't even have the drive to play drinking games and end up just downing the shots out of the pure thought of getting shitfaced because it's Friday night and this week has been the worst.

"Fuck," Zayn slurs, "Jesus, I need to stop,"

Liam laughs and hands Zayn another shot, and Zayn takes it. Not because he wants it, but because Liam just smiled at him and was...friendly?

It goes on like this until there are empty bottles on the ground and Louis is vomiting in the toilet.

 Zayn swears the room is spinning and the only one holding everyone together is Niall, who leads Harry to his bedroom, helps Louis clean up, and then grabs Zayn and Liam by the hand. He leads them to the spare bedroom.

When the night started, Zayn didn't think it would end like this. He didn't think he'd end up in the spare bedroom drunk with Liam beside him shirtless because he claimed, "It's fucking hot in here. Hot as fuck. Hot as the bloody sun. The fucking sun." If anything, Zayn thought he'd have some pizza, smoke a little, drink one or two, and then sleep on the couch. But Liam had actually been okay for the end of the night and Zayn had let himself relax around other people more than he had in a long time.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Liam's speech is actually more put together than Zayn had expected.

"No," Zayn says, "We can share."

It's hazy, the world tilts, but Zayn is laying next to Liam in bed and they are both naked. Completely, one hundred percent, naked.

"We're naked," Liam says.

Zayn just nods but starts thinking because why did they both get naked? He's too tired to think about it too much and when he rolls on his side, trying to get comfortable, he finds himself staring into Liam's eyes. They are so close together Zayn can smell the alcohol on Liam's breath and also a hint of pizza sauce. 

"I'm sorry," Liam says, "I'm sorry I'm mean."

"Well, why? Why are you mean?" Zayn rubs his eyes and grabs his head in order to get the room to stop spinning. Because he's getting dizzy and Liam's lips are covering his vision in the best way possible.

"You're cool and I don't want Harry to stop hanging out with me," Liam sounds like a child, and his eyes look huge. Or maybe that's just Zayn's head again. "I mean, I'm just some noisy jock who talks too much. And you're, I dunno, a mystery. I like that you smell like smoke and you're eyes are golden like the sun and hazy."

Did that apology turn into flirting? Zayn's dick perks up and Zayn's so confused. He tries to think about something gross.

"You're...you're hot, Zayn."

Thinking of gross things isn't working. Zayn is hoping that this simple complimenting isn't really turning him on as much as he thinks it is. I mean, it has to be the alcohol right? It's screwing with him.

Liam closes his eyes and starts leaning towards Zayn, completely  wasted. He has to be.

"You're...drunk. I'm drunk." 

"I know."

"Don't regret this tomorrow."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Zayn isn't sure that he believes it. He isn't so sure he's sold on any of this honestly but his dick seems seriously interested and he's drunk and horny and they are alone in a queen size bed. What should hold them back?

At this point Liam is staring at Zayn's lower region, which is standing proud and tall. Zayn had forgotten that they were both naked, and he feels suddenly ashamed until Liam wraps his hand around Zayn's neck and pulls him in. The lips that had recently taken up Zayn's vision and mind are now pressed against his own and he can't stop thinking that this wouldn't be happening if they hadn't been drinking. But he kisses back anyway. He kisses back like his life depends on it. Liam's lips taste like his breath smells, like alcohol and pizza sauce but it's totally not gross like Zayn thought it'd be. It's actually waking Zayn up, every inch of his body on edge, the small hairs on his arms and the back of his neck are up, he shivers. Liam's tongue suddenly twists into Zayn's mouth and his eyes widen.

It's quick from there, sweaty. Liam fumbles to the base of the bed and throws Zayn's legs over his shoulders. Zayn doesn't care about how wrecked he is right now, he's just so focused on Liam. The way his muscles are pulsing with every move and the way that the heat of the room is making his entire body shine in the light streaming into the room from the window. When Liam's hands grab Zayn's hips Zayn moans out loud, the simple feeling of Liam's large hands holding him in place driving him mad.

"Go ahead, do it," Zayn can't take his eyes of Liam's, and Liam pushes his hips forward nice and slow.

It doesn't feel the best at first, Zayn has to admit. No lube makes a huge difference in things but after awhile, Liam's pre-cum takes it's place and things begins to feel amazing. Liam's entire body is on top of Zayn now, as if Zayn's only his shadow, moving with him, every thrust, every movement. 

Zayn starts to moan loud, and he doesn't even think about his friends right down the hall until on of Liam's hand is pushing hard against his mouth, silencing him.

"Quiet," Liam whispers. 

Zayn's dick is hard against his belly and he feels it twitch with every powerful thrust from Liam's strong, muscular hips. Zayn tilts his head back and grabs a pillow, smashing it against his face in attempt to calm himself down and to have something to ground him, because between the alcohol and the way Liam's hips are rocking his world, he's losing himself to his body.

Liam's hands go to Zayn's shoulders then, but slip because of sweat and end up laying on Zayn's chest. Liam seems to pause at that, and change his mind. He pulls out of Zayn, watching Zayn's eyes bulge, and then sits right on Zayn's hips, lining himself up just right. Zayn yelps and Liam groans, deep and full. It only takes a few times--Liam moving up and down, up and down--before Zayn is cumming, without even asking what Liam wanted. He just fills Liam up. That doesn't stop Liam though, he keeps moving, up and down and up and down. Liam's dick is bouncing with him, but standing tall and dripping. Zayn throws Liam off of him so Liam is on his back, staring at the ceiling, breathing heavy. Zayn wastes no time, he gets on all fours, and deep throats Liam before he can say anything. Hot liquid slides down the back of Zayn's throat, and Zayn swallows.

Their breaths become timed with one another. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Neither of them say anything until Zayn feels as though the sweat on his body is going to drown him. 

"Want a towel?"

Liam only nods and watches as Zayn walks to the bathroom attached to the room and grabs two towels. They clean up and then fall back into bed. The sheets aren't the most cleanly but they are both exhausted and who really cares?

"Bed?" Liam manages to grunt.

"Yeah, bed."

"That was good?" Liam says, and it sounds a lot like a question.

So Zayn says, "So good."

"Amazing."

Zayn can't even say goodnight before he's asleep.

 

~

 

The next morning is a late morning. Zayn's eyes don't even open until noon. And after a quick pee he falls back asleep for another hour. When he finally wakes up all the way, he pulls on a pair of sweatpants and walks downstairs. Everyone is still there, even Liam, much to Zayn's surprise.

"Morning," Harry says with a smile.

"Hi,"

"I take it you had a nice night?" Louis is laughing.

Zayn isn't sure what they are talking about.

"What?"

Niall points at Zayn's bear chest, and when he looks into a mirror he understands. Liam has written on him in black sharpie. It reads: MALIK IS A GOOD LAY, BUT HE'S STILL AN SHITHEAD."

Zayn looks at Liam and feels anger boil inside of him. But then Liam laughs and Zayn stares at his lips again. He loses himself. Little does he know that Liam loses himself too. Liam loses himself in the golden haze of Zayn's eyes that are brighter, and better, than the sun.


End file.
